Fruits Basket The New Student and Forgotten Family
by Kathryn Nicole
Summary: Tohru Honda has been living a few months with the Sohmas and life has been like always then at shcool a new student arrives and they discover an old family secret. What will happen when they discover her secret and what will happen if she discovers theirs
1. The Announcement

_Hi everyone this is my very first fan fic. so it might be hard to understand. This fan fic. is going to have all of the characters from Fruits Basket in it so that means that they are not mine. Also I might add a few characters to make the story interesting. I hope you enjoy!_

Fruits Basket The New Student and Forgotten Family

Chapter 1 The Announcement

POV-Tohru

"Waahhh!" _boomboomboomtink. _"Go-Good morning!" "Honda-san, are you alright!"asked Yuki Sohma. "Hai!" "Honda-san you need to be careful going down the stairs, you've fallen down them three times this week." Said Yuki. "Umm..." "She wouldn't have to worry about being careful if she wasn't so afraid of being late." commented Kyo Sohma. _Slap!_ "Uh Sohma-kun." "You rat," yelled Kyo, "Ok pretty-boy you asked for it! Today I'm taking you down!" "Uh how many times do we have to go through this...your too weak." said Yuki in a calm voice. Before Kyo started yelling Tohru went into the kitchen. "I wonder why they fight so much, well at Kyo is the one who is really fighting. Doesn't he know that you can always solve problems without the mention of fighting..."

POV-Tohru's dream world

"Kyo, why are you upset, I'm sorry if I am the cause of this, please forgive me." said the imaginated Yuki. "It's alright, and no I'm the one who should be sorry..."said imaginated Kyo.

Back to reality

"Yes, it's finished." Tohru put out all the food on the table along with plates and what not then went into the entrance hall where Kyo was face down on the floor with Yuki standing over him and he said, "Now I'm going to go into the kitchen to se if Honda-san needs any help." "Umm breakfast is ready you two." "Ok we'll be right there Miss Honda." said Yuki. After Yuki said that Tohru turned around and went back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure were all at the table eating the beautifully made breakfast by Tohru while talking. "Today is going to be wonderful," said Tohru. "Oh really and why is that Tohru-kun," asked Shigure. Tohru answered, "Today is going to be wonderful because I don't have to go to work today. Also I think that I am going to go shopping after school today because we are running low on milk and bread." Yuki said, "we'd better get going or we will be late for school." "OK" Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo left the house while waving goodbye to Shigure. Two minutes passed and Kyo had not said anything since they left so Tohru was getting worried. Yuki noticed something was wrong because Tohru was starting to act differently. "Honda-san is something wrong?" asked Yuki. When that was said Kyo turned his head and looked at Tohru. Tohru answered, "Why hasn't Kyo said anything it's making me worried." "Oh that, Kyo is just upset because he just found out that Kagura is going to visit this weekend." said Yuki. "Really! Kagura is coming this weekend! Oh this is so exciting I can't wait!" said Tohru. "I can." responded Kyo. The three were engaged in this conversation until they made it to the school. When Tohru met up with her two other friends Hana-chan and Uo-chan they all started walking into class when the teacher came up to Yuki and asked him to help the new student that was coming to join them. The teacher said that it would be the best decision because they were in all the same classes. Yuki being as nice a person as he is could not help but answer yes. When the bell rang the teacher came into the class room and said, "I have an announcement..." At that time a student in the back said, "Your finally leaving the school!" The teacher responded, "No, I have great news..." The same student piped up saying, "You just saved a lode of money on your car insurance by switching to Gikeo." When that was said allot of the students in the back started cracking up. The teacher then retorted, "No, the news is that we have a new student."

_Cliffhanger! So who do you think the new student will be? This was so hard for me to write, my friends would probably say that the reason for that would probably be because I'm a slow typer. But that's not the reason. The reason was because I had writers block and I'm only able to write up stories on Wednesday and Sunday because I am so busy being involved in sports and a play._

_Well I hope you liked this. Just wait until I can type up the next chapter. _

_This is Kei-tei Rei signing off._


	2. Hello, It is nice to meet you

_I do not own the characters in Fruits Basket I just use them in my ff. I am going to try having all the characters from Fruits Basket as close to their personality as I can so tell me if I need to change something._

_Ok let's make this clear, I want reviews from you. When I don't get reviews I feel like nobody likes my stories. When you review Please Please tell me what you liked and what you thought needed to be fixed. Thank You Very Much. Now One With The Story!_

Fruits Basket The New Student and Forgotten Family

Chapter 2 Hello, It's Nice To Meet You

"No, the news is that we have a new student." the teacher said, "she should be on her way from the front office. From what I have heard she is an A student and she will be starting in the advanced classes."

_Shuuuu! _The door opened and when it did some boys in the back threw crumpled paper at the door. When the girl walked in the paper was about to hit her when she quickly raised her arm up and then swinging her raised arm across her body with extreme force. When she hit the paper that was coming towards her she sent it back with more force from the direction of the boys who threw it at her. When the boys saw her block the paper and send it back to where it hit them in the faces made them stare blankly at her. When she saw their faces she flipped her hair and went back to walking to the front of the class.

The girl who walked in had brown hair and blue eyes. The girl then said, "Hello, my name is Kei-tei Rei. It's very nice to meet you." "You will be sitting next to Yuki Sohma in the second row and he will be helping you for a short time while you are at the school," said the teacher. "Ok"

"It's very nice to meet you Rei-san," said Yuki. "It is very nice to meet you Sohma-kun," responded Kei-tei. The class lesson went on and surprisingly to Yuki, Kei-tei was able to keep up even though she never learned some of the stuff. Kei-tei seemed to not understand some things so Yuki explained the lesson and Kei-tei caught on quickly and became a closer friend to Yuki.

_Rrriiinnggg! _the bell rang signaling to all the students that it was time for lunch. "Rei-san the lunchroom is over here," said Yuki in a calm voice. Yuki led Kei-tei to the lunchroom that was filled with people. "WHOA! This is one big school," exclaimed Kei-tei. Yuki was surprised at what Kei-tei said. "I'm sorry it's just that my old school was small," said Kei-tei.

"I guess you went to a private school," said Yuki. "Yes, well, sort-of. I went to an all girls school but I did not like it there. This year I finally made it out of that school because no matter what, every year we have to talk the entrance exams and this time I chose to fail it," said Kei-tei. Yuki asked, "Why did you have to go to an all girls school?" "My mother was always over protective of me, but since she died last year I decided that I wanted to apply for a co-ed school for this year and, well, I was able to come through with that."

"Well before you came here the teacher told me that you have been to many schools," said Yuki. "Yes, that is true, I have been transferred many times because I did not fit in," said Kei-tei staring down. "You see at first everyone wanted to be my friend, but after they got to know the true me, the one beyond the appearance; they avoided me," said Kei-tei.

Tohru came up to where Kei-tei was talking to Yuki and said, "Kei-tei would you like to have lunch with us?" Kei-tei responded, "Sure, umm Sohma-kun would you like to join us?" Yuki nodded and Tohru led Yuki and Kei-tei to where her friends were sitting and they all started talking. The final bell rang and everyone started leaving to go home.

"I'll see you tomorrow! Bye Tohru-chan," said Kei-tei cheerfully. "Bye Kei-tei-chan," responded Tohru. Kei-tei went to a small building and met up with someone and they started talking. "Master, I've thought about it for a while and I've decided that I am going to continue with my training," said Kei-tei. "Well then we should get started, but first you need to change." "Yes."

Kei-tei tied her hair up and changed into a short red and white dress that was bordered with gold with white shorts; this was the outfit that she always trained in. "Well, I see that you have finally come back," said a voice. "Kagura! I didn't know that you were still training here. Now we can go back to seeing each other all the time." "Actually I'm not going to be here this weekend," said Kagura, "you can come if you'd like to, and if you do choose to come, don't worry because you are allowed to hug them."

POV Tohru

_Riiinnnggg!_ "I'll get it! Hello, this is Tohru." "Hello Tohru it's Kagura, just to let you know I'm bringing a friend of mine with me this weekend. Oh! Hatori said that he would come along to make sure nothing happens." "Ok I'll tell everyone the news." "Tohru-kun who was that," asked Shigure. "Oh Shigure-san that was Kagura-chan..." started Tohru. "Did Kagura call to say that she is too busy to come this weekend," asked Kyo hopefully.

Tohru responded, "No, Kagura-chan said that this weekend she will..." "Did she say that she was going to leave early," asked Kyo. "Kyo-kun stop interrupting Tohru-kun and let her continue the news without any interruptions," said Shigure seriously which was very much not like him at all. Tohru continued, "Kagura-chan said that she was going to be bringing a friend with her this weekend. She also said that Hatori-san was going to come as well to make sure nothing happens."

"Haa-san is coming? That's great I'll call Aaya," said Shigure happily. "No, you will not call Ayame at all," said Yuki in a serious tone. "Oh, come on Yuki-kun it will be great..." started Shigure. "Shigure you heard Honda-san, Kagura is bringing a friend along and if Hatori is coming along he probably is going to be here so if the family secret slips out he can erase the girl's memory," said Yuki.

"Oh fine but it won't be any fun without the Mabudachi Trio," said Shigure disappointedly.

_Yes! There is the end of the second chapter. Boy that took me FOREVER I mean, I was working on this all the time, you can ask my friend who got me started on this, and who goes to school with me, 3xThreat, I mean i had a notebook at school that i was writing in in every subject and even after school. But I will be able to write more because volleyball is comming to an end, I have one more play competition left, by the way for anyone who cares my play placed 2nd place! Well I hoped you all liked this chapter, until next time._


End file.
